


The Number

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Scratching, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, The Trevor Project, This probably sucks, bracelet project, let me down gently if it sucks please, probably not portaying it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunten finds a number in a library book and decides to call it. He ends up meeting a new boy who wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry if you hate this. Please let me down gently if you do and if you don't, maybe tell me if I need to improve on anything.

While looking through the books in the library, Hunten stumbled across a piece of paper hidden in a book with a phone number on it. Feeling like the number could someday help him, he saved it to his phone. When he finished typing the number, the name he wrote was ‘Live’ and he set it as a personal contact. 

“Excuse me, sir, but the library is closing 10 minutes.” Said the librarian. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll be leaving now.” He smiled kindly and walked pass the woman. 

Hunten didn’t notice his sleeve was pulled up, revealing the scars on his wrist and the orange, black and yellow bracelet. Sighing and walking back to her desk, she wondered how many times she’s seen the same marks on others and how many times she’s said nothing yet wished she had. 

Hunten walked into his house and climbed the stairs to his room, locking the door once inside. Sighing, he tossed his bag on his bed and slid down his door until he was sitting on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and rested the other on his stomach. 

“I wonder what that number is for. Is it for one of those ‘call for sex’ things?” He wondered aloud as he let his hand drop and grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

Pulling up the contact, he stood up and walked over to his laptop. Opening a web search, he typed the number in and saw multiple links sending him to a website called “The Trevor Project”. Blinking, he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his face. 

“Figures. I manage to get the only number I would never really want. I may be gay but I’m not suicidal.” His scars peeked out from his sleeve and he groaned. 

“So I may be suicidal but I’m not going to ever finish the job.” He scowled at the scars on his arm and pulled his sleeve down. He decided to keep the number just in case he needs it, and closes the web page before shutting his laptop. Leaning back in his seat, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pencil box. Inside the box were a few pencils, a pen, and a stack of razor hidden underneath an eraser. Pulling a razor out, he stared at it for a few seconds before placing it on the desk. Taking a chance, he pulled all the razors out and put them in a row. 

“Which should I use? Or should I even use them anymore?” he wondered out loud. He already knew the answer to both questions, he asked them every day. There was one razor that was always sharper than the others and he preferred that one more. As for the other question, he knew he wasn’t going to quit. It was just his way of coping with things.  
His eyes wondered to his phone and he growled before picking it up and calling that stupid number. The ringing in his ears almost made him hang up but as he put his finger on the lock button, a voice answered.

“Hello this is the Trevor Hotline. My name is Alexander but you can call me Alex. What’s your name?” ‘Alex’ said nicely. He gasped and pulled the phone away from his ear. This boy sounded hot! Gulping, he moved the phone back to his ear and stuttered out his name.

“H-Hunten. I may have called the wrong number. S-Sorry.” He tried to hang up but Alex shouted, hoping to catch his attention. 

“No don’t hang up Hunten please. I don’t think you called this number on accident.” He pleaded for him to not hang up. 

“Hunten can you tell me why you called today?” Alex asked gently, not wanting to make him hang up. He felt tears build in his eyes from being questioned by this stranger. His hand came to cover his mouth to cover his cries yet Alex still heard them. 

“I-I want to d-die.” He said as he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. His cries became softer as he listened to Alex on the other line. 

“Hunten can you do me a favor? Can you get a sharpie and a sheet of paper?” Alex said calmly. He hadn’t been working at The Trevor Project for too long but he always knew ways to stop people from hanging up. He heard Hunten get up and open a drawer, pencil and other objects rolling. 

“I-I got them. What n-now?” Hunten asked in a same voice, wondering where this was going. 

“Good, now all you have to do is draw. Draw whatever you want, it doesn’t matter.” Alex said with a smile on his face as he thought about his own past. 

“Wait, what? Are y-you serious? Just draw?” Hunten asked nervously. 

“Yep, completely. I could draw with you if you want. I think I’m a pretty good artist.” Alex said, laughing at his joke. He knew for a fact he was a horrible artist. 

“I guess. Anything I want?” He asked again to make sure. 

“Anything.” Alex said softly.

“O-Okay.”

They started drawing and during the time their markers were finished painting their desires, Hunten’s tears had stopped and he was smiling. Alex smiled at his artwork and had a feeling Hunten’s was better than his. 

“Do you feel better? Would you like to share what you drew?” Alex asked and the small smile grew when Hunten said he would share.

“I drew a few things actually. The first few are sad though. One is a wrist with slashes on it and blood dripping. The last one I drew is a smiley face with fangs. I like the ideas of vampires and I like the way they are immortal.” Hunten smiled as he told Alex his drawings and heard him laugh when he mentioned the vampire smiley face. Hunten sighed at the sound of Alex laughing, it sounded like an angel’s laugh. He laughed at himself when he thought that.

“I doubt mine are as good as yours, but I drew a rose, well I think it looks like a rose, and a hand holding it. At least that’s what it looks like to me. I lied when I said I’m a good artist.” He laughed again and barely heard Hunten sigh again at his laugh. He smiled at the flutter in his stomach at Hunten’s laugh.

“D-Do you think we c-can maybe m-meet up or something? You don’t have to I mean, I just want to say thank you in person. Wait never mind it was a stupid question.” Hunten stuttered out as he stood up to place the paper on the desk  
and tapped the sharpie against his leg. Alex smiled and laughed before assuring Hunten it was not a stupid question.

“I would love to meet up. Maybe get a coffee or something. Later today when I get to go home?” Alex asked still laughing slightly. 

“S-Sure. The café on 12th ok? They have great cookies. I’ll be wearing the Deadpool T-shirt.” Hunten said as he ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the thought of meeting this boy. 

“That’s okay. I love that place and their cookies. I’ll have the red streak in my hair and the Spiderman shirt.” Alex smiled. 

“What time?” Hunten asked.

“Six-thirty.” 

“Gotcha.”

Alex and Hunten both smiled before hanging up. Alex ran a hand through his dyed hair, sighing in bliss at the idea of meeting Hunten. His voice sent shivers down his spine and butterflies in his stomach. Hunten fell onto his bed and hugged his pillow, rolling around in joy. He got butterflies from Alex’s laugh. Sighing, he sat up and hugged the pillow tighter, wishing it was a warm body not a cold pillow. Getting up, he grabbed his Deadpool shirt and yanked off the shirt he was wearing. Quickly pulling the Deadpool shirt on, he was grateful this one had long sleeves. 

At six, Alex stepped out of the building he worked at and grinned. Grateful he had his Spiderman shirt already on. He walked across the street and jumped on the bus, taking up an empty seat and plugging his headphones in. His eyes strayed out the window and he watched the people as they drove to the next stop. Luckily he had the bus route memorized and he jumped off the bus at the right stop. 

“We belong way down below.” Alex sang quietly as he waited in his seat at the café, nursing a coffee and munching on a cookie. 

“E-Excuse me, but are you Alex?” 

Looking back, his eyes widened and he choked on the bite he just took of his cookie. The boy jumped and started patting his back to help. Alex waved his hand, signaling he was okay and the hand disappeared. He heard a sigh of relief and looked back at the boy. Tall, with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He glanced at his shirt and smiled when he saw Deadpool. Looking back up at his face, Alex nodded and watched the nervousness somewhat ebb off his face.

“I’m Alex and by process of elimination you must be Hunten?”  
The boy nodded and smiled at the joke. He sat down across from Alex and looked him over. Blonde hair with a red streak in the middle and dark brown eyes that seemed to go forever. His smile grew as he noticed the Spiderman shirt. 

“Yep I’m Hunten and don’t tell me my name is unusual because I get it enough from teachers and strangers.” He grinned at the innocent look on Alex’s face, telling him he was just about to say something. Laughing, he ordered a mocha coffee and a few cookies. 

“So if you are working at a gay s-suicide hotline, does that mean you’re g-gay too?” Hunten asked with an uncharacteristic stutter and he frowned before Alex smiled.

“I’m gay but that doesn’t have anything to do with me working there. I like helping people I guess.” Alex said with a small smile and Hunten blinked before blushing and looking down. 

“Oh o-okay. Well I a-am too. You should stop smiling so much.” He hated that stutter and the way he felt the need to mutter that last part. Alex blushed a little before looking down at his coffee. 

“Y-Y-You’re really cute.” Hunten stuttered out before he realized what he said and blushed, covering his mouth with his hands. He looked away from Alex and put his hands in his lap, picking at the scabs from his last cut. Alex blushed bright red and his eyes widened when he saw what Hunten’s hands were doing. He jumped up and over to Hunten, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. 

“Please don’t do that.” He whispered into Hunten's hair.


End file.
